Ice Blue Diamond
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Pale Blue, the fifth diamond in the diamond authority. Left homeworld shortly after the emergence of Pink Diamond and entered a new realm where she took the form of our beloved Zane. Her Pearl took the ever-loyal form of the Falcon. Now after a fierce battle she has no choice but to go home. How will our ninja and their families adjust to Earth, and will Steven be free of the past?
1. Pale Blue

**New Story, Steven Universe Ninjago crossover. Kinda OPing Zane but whatever, Zane/Cole, but Zane isn't really Zane. Just read it, I own Nothing in this, just ideas working their way onto Paper. Also, Pink Diamond haters are warned, you might not like what I do in a later chapter.**

Pale Blue had left homeworld soon after Pink had emerged, she formed a new identity as a male android named Zane in a new realm called Ninjago. She had bubbled her armies and her entire court of gems and only took her personal pear and her beloved Spinel with her. Her pearl took a new form as a robotic falcon. Zane was laying in bed one day, wondering what had become of homeworld, he knew his gems and his colonies were safe, he had given his planets to Blue, they were so close before that brat Pink emerged. Zane sighed, the ninja would never accept his true form, a large imposing woman with the power to destroy planets. He chuckled at the thought of his spunky little Hot Pink rubies being in total awe of what Kai could do with fire, all his quartzes and agates learning the new fighting styles, his vibrant purple sapphires providing him visions of the future. Pale Blue adored her gems and treated them well, as though they were, oh what was that mortal term? Oh right, her daughters. But she couldn't stand another minute of Pink so she told her armies and her court that she was bubbling them for their safety while she escaped the frequent wrath of Pink. She bubbled her Spinel and kept her on a necklace for when she needed her happy bubbly little friend. Spinel was very energetic but knew when her diamond needed merely a sympathetic ear and not a distraction.

"The other Diamonds have probably forgotten me," sighed Zane. The falcon shifted back into the form of his/her beloved Pearl.

"My Diamond, perhaps the time has come for you to go back to our universe, Perhaps Pink has lost some of her ahem, tendencies," suggested Pearl,

"And how would the ninja react? Oh hi, guys, I'm actually a 100 ft tall space woman with a gemstone in my chest and I have the power to destroy planets with the palm of my hand and I fly a spaceship that looks like a giant blue heart. Yeah I'm sure that conversation would go well," said Pale Blue rolling her eyes.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Cole from the open doorway.

"Oh stars," groaned Zane.

"You're a woman?" asked Cole

"Well yes and no, my true form is female but much more, I'm what's known as a gem, a type of cosmic race that is created for conquering worlds, I'm one of the matriarch diamonds," said Zane sheepishly

"And what did your falcon turn into?" asked Cole

"This is my Pearl, a cut of gem that is designed to be servants but I prefer to treat mine like a friend," said Zane

"So what does your real form look like?" asked Cole

"I'll show you but you have to promise not to tell the others about my secret, I ran away from my home realm because the new diamond was an annoying brat and I couldn't risk the gems under me getting hurt or worse by her tantrums," said Zane. The two of them walked outside, they went far enough from the monastery so that no one could see them. Zane shapeshifted into a massive woman, her pale blue hair cascaded down her back, she wore a long flowing light blue dress that was just barely darker than her blue skin. She had a light blue diamond right where her heart would be. Her pearl stood obediently next to her, her spinel bouncing happily next to the pearl.

"Woah," exclaimed Cole. Pale blue was so tall that Cole was merely the height of her thumb. Pale Blue smiled her perfect diamond smile.

"Have you ever wanted to go home?" Asked Cole

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to have my armies and my court with me, but they are safer in bubbles," said Pale Blue.

"I thought you were beautiful before, but now, just wow," said Cole, blushing.

"Gems don't really have relationships, but perhaps it would be nice to try," said Pale Blue, lifting Cole close to her face.

"Can I see some of your powers?" Asked Cole

"Well you already know my ice abilities, but I have this aura of influence that affects other gems in certain ways, I can affect the physical aspects of their forms as well as the temperature they feel," said Pale Blue.

"Wow, what else?" Asked Cole

"I had well over 60 gem colonies and the most successful armies out of all the diamonds, yellow was furious that I managed to squeeze rare gems out of the most unsatisfactory planets, I had to give her one of my colonies because it turned out to be extremely good for producing peridots and nephrites. Blue adored her worlds that could create her beloved sapphires. White preferred having world's suited to making gems that were white or clear, her own cloudy quartz armies were a sight to behold," said Pale Blue

"What about that Pink diamond you mentioned?" Asked Cole

"She only had her pearl when I left and kept begging for her own planet, she threw tantrums left and right, I almost took her pearl with me, poor thing deserved so much better than Pink," said Pale Blue

"Where are your armies bubbled?" Asked Cole

"On my ship on one of the moons of my favorite colony," said Pale Blue

"Did you get along with the other diamonds?" Asked Cole

"I was closer to blue and white than I was too yellow, she's a jerk, white and I got along because she saw how successful my colonies were at expanding the Empire," said Pale Blue. They talked for a while before Pale Blue shifted back into Zane and Pearl went back to being the falcon, spinel pricked her finger on a thorn and poofed, Zane bubbled her and put the bubble on his necklace. They went back to the monastery hand in hand, the master of Earth and a diamond.


	2. Revealed

**Chapter 2, please review, I want to hear your thoughts on this story**

One day the ninja were battling an enemy that was more difficult than the normal villain.

"We need an army, we can't do this alone," said Lloyd. Cole glanced at Zane.

"I have one," said Zane

"What?" Asked Kai

"I have 15 armies of 500 soldiers each, we have to go to a different realm to get them though," said Zane

"Then let's go," said Kai. Zane changed back into pale blue and used her hand to open the portal,

"Climb on," said Pale Blue, opening her hand. The Ninja, though startled by their brother turning into a massive woman, obeyed. After a brief explanation, the ninja were filled in and Pale Blue went to where her ship was hidden, pearl was at her side and so was spinel. She activated the massive crown-shaped ship and they went inside.

"Pale? Is that you," asked another massive female, only slightly shorter than pale blue

"Hello blue," smiled Pale

"You're back!" Laughed blue, embracing her long lost fellow diamond

"What have I missed? Where are the others?" Asked Pale Blue.

**Blue explains the entire events of Steven universe**

"I need my armies that I bubbled, the world I've been living in is in trouble, " said Zane

"Well Steven doesn't even know about you so I suppose you still have your armies but he won't be happy," said Blue

"From what you've told me I'm sure it won't be a problem, I've always treated my gems with love and respect so I'm sure he won't mind," said Pale. The Ninja kept their mouths shut through the family reunion.

"Looks like Pink and I had something in common after all, we both fell in love with a human," said Pale, motioning to Cole on her shoulder

"Oh my stars, well he is a good deal better looking than the one Pink ended up with," chuckled Blue.

"Now, about these corrupted gems, you said their physical forms still have remnants of corruption," said Pale

"Yes, I think the missing piece is you, with your own powers over physical aspects of gems you can heal them better, and then there's this jasper who is always causing steven problems, perhaps if she entered into your service, she might learn to curb her constant aggression," said Blue

"I will look into it, in the meantime, I am sending most of the ninja back to their world with my Heliotropes and Ametrines," said Pale Blue as she unbubbled her gems.

"My diamond," said every gem in unison, lining up in groups to await their orders.

"Heliotropes, Ametrines, you are to follow the ninja back to their world and help them win against their enemy, Rubies, Facets 7AIL cut 598 through facets 7BIL cut 598, you are to guard Cole as he will remain with me here for the foreseeable future, Heliotropes you are to return after the mission, Ametrines you are to transfer the Ninja and their families, as well as Cole's father, to our realm," said Pale Blue

"Yes my diamond," came the unanimous reply

"Blue Quartzes and Aventurines, I want gem production to be reestablished on uninhabited planets, this will appease Steven while still allowing us to have colonies," said Pale

"I hadn't even thought about that, only colonizing worlds unfit for organic life, it's brilliant," said Blue.

"Blue could you bring the others and Steven, and his friends here, I am particularly interested in meeting Garnet," said Pale Blue. Cole felt rather awkward just sitting on Zane's shoulder, Spinel was on the other shoulder waving goofily at him, as he listened to the two women talk.

"Your little human will probably need his own pearl to take care of his monetary needs, there are a few pearls that do not want to be without a gem to serve so I'm sure one of them would be happy to serve your little friend," said Blue

"One step at a time Blue, my pearl is already more than happy to take care of Cole and I," laughed Pale Blue. Blue laughed and went to go get Steven and the crystal gems. The rest of the ninja soon returned with Pale's armies and their families. They were all talking and the ninja were getting along great with the gems. Blue returned with Steven and the crystal gems after she had told Steven about Pale and the newcomers. Steven was happy at the colonization solution Pale had proposed and with how she treated her gems, like family instead of subjects. Lou and Greg were getting along famously and were becoming fast friends, while Steven and Lloyd hit it off quickly. Jay and Amethyst were having fun together joking and coming up with pranks while Wu talked with Garnet. All four pearls were talking.


	3. Pink's Return,Lloyd's Advice

**Chapter 3 is here and so is Pink Diamond, but Lloyd knows just what to say to his new friend to get him through this. Chosen ones stick together. I own nothing in this and I admit I may have made Pale blue a bit OP but my excuse is that she's a diamond. **

Pale Blue looked at Steven, a child burdened with the past of his mother and Pale felt pity. Pale picked up a stone, she was the one who had given all gems their powers, their magic, her essence was in every injector until era two when the supply had run out. She had made gems in the palm of her hands with only a few resources. She concentrated on the rock in her hand and imbued it with magic and light. It turned pink before she clasped her hand around it, squeezing it, applying pressure to the carbon-based rock. Within moments it was a new pink diamond.

"Steven, you shouldn't have to pay for all the actions of your mother, it's time two Pink diamonds existed at once, I will give you this new diamond, pure and have the same powers as the one you already have, but the first Pink will reform and you will have your mother. You will be Pale Pink diamond, all your powers and memories will be the same but you will also have new powers as well, and a new weapon of your choice," said Pale

"You can bring Pink back?" asked Blue

"Gems should have a choice, what choice was Steven given in all this? None, this way he can live his own destiny and not be in his mother's constant past shadow," said Pale

"But how? How do you have the power to just create gems in your hand?" asked Steven

"If water is the essence of life, then Ice is life given shape, that is what my powers do, give life to what once was lifeless, White is the mind, Blue is emotion, Yellow is the body, Pink is the heart, and I am life," said Pale

"Pale could always look at a planet and know what gems could come from it," said Blue. Steven walked forward and blue gently pulled Pink from him.

"Pink, awaken please, you too Pink Steven," said Pale softly to both gems, causing them to glow, from the new gem appeared Pink Steven, who Pale set down with human Steven and they became one. Pink Diamond rose from her original gem, her memories and powers intact. Pink looked shyly at Blue and Pale then she saw Steven and Greg.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, Don't I," said Pink softly

"As I have learned, healing comes with time," said Pale.

"Let's head back to homeworld and sort things out, Yellow and White will be pleased that, our...family is whole again," said Blue. They all piled onto the ship and flew to homeworld. The ninja and their families trying to make sense of the events of the last 72 hours. Although the crystal gems were doing a good job of explaining things Steven seemed distant.

"Something wrong Steven?" asked Lloyd, noticing his new friend seemed like he was avoiding something or someone. Steven sighed and looked at his mother who was talking to Greg, the one person she hadn't messed up badly with.

"Oh, I get it," said Lloyd sympathetically

"How?" asked Steven

'Destiny brings the hammer down on you, your mom practically abandons you, dad is an international villain who you have to beat then you reform him, then lose him again then get him back but he's evil again, It's not easy and I don't know which of us has it worse but you have to learn to trust those who love you, trust that no matter what problems you are going through, the ones who love you will never leave you. It won't be easy but from what I've seen of you and your friends, and from what I know of my friends, you aren't alone unless you abandon them," said Lloyd setting his hand on Steven's shoulder.

"So how should I deal with the fact that I want to scream at my mom, berate her for the burden she left with me, but at the same time being relieved that I have a mom and happy that no one will call me Pink, relieved that her mistakes are her's to atone for and not mine," said Steven

"When I first met my mom, I was mad that she left me, mad that she decided to pursue researching something that wasn't even hard fact yet instead of being my mom, but over time I accepted her, I let her try to make up for my mistakes, and the relief that I had a mom who wanted to be in my life afterall, outweighed the hurt I felt from what she did, it took time for me to accept her but since by that point I had friends who loved me and cared for me, that made it easier because I had people I could talk to, especially Zane," said Lloyd

"Zane? Where is he, I don't think I met him," said Steven looking around

"Pale Blue took the form of Zane on our world, quite a shock to see your best friend go from robot male ninja to giant blue spacewoman," laughed Lloyd

"Yeah, I guess that would be a bit shocking," laughed Steven

"Its ok to not want to forgive her, but accepting that things are the way they are now, you need to at least let her try to make up for her mistakes," said Lloyd. The two sat in silence for a while until Connie came over. Lloyd got up and went to go talk to Kai who was surrounded by rubies, Kai was teaching them some cool fighting moves. Pale was flying her ship, her pearl, and her Spinel at her side and Cole on her shoulder. He was so small compared to her. Jay and Nya were listening intently as peridot explained the technology of the gems. Ray and Maya were talking to Bismuth about blacksmithing. Pale looked around and smiled at the gems and ninja getting along great. Blue came over to talk to Pale.

"White is going to be so happy your back, Yellow might not," chuckled Blue

"Is she still mad because of the time I stole her helmet?" asked Pale

"No, I don't think that's it, she was always jealous of the success of your armies and how perfect your colonies were," laughed Blue. Cole stayed silent in the interaction, something seemed off, to him. Blue went to go talk to Pink leaving Pale alone with Cole.

"You ok?" asked Cole

"Never thought I'd ever go home, and to be honest, the problems with yellow and I run deeper than Blue and White know, Pink's creation was one of the reasons I left, yellow was the other. We just, never understood each other. Her conquering worlds by force, I using diplomacy and force, her treatment of her gems being so different than how I treat mine. We were always bickering and well, when white took my side of arguments on most occasions, Yellow held grudges against me for hundreds of years. I'm slightly ashamed that I ran before I gave Pink a chance, I could have prevented a war but I let my own selfish impulses take over my actions," said Pale

"If you hadn't come to Ninjago, you and I never would have met," said Cole softly, trying to get her to see the bright side. She smiled

"You're right, the past is what it is, the future is what we can influence," said Pale with a smile.

"Shame I can't help you much, but just one of you could crush me, I doubt my opinions will be of much help," said Cole

"I will remedy that," smiled Pale

"How?" asked Cole

"You'll see," said Pale with a small chuckle.


	4. Homecoming

**A Bit of tension between Pale and my personal least favorite Diamond, Yellow**

They arrived on homeworld, Pale landed her ship on the spot forgotten by time behind White's ship. Her gems left before her to fill the pale blue diamond waiting platform. Everyone got off the ship and filed into the palace.

"Pink, you should go first, it'll put yellow in a good mood before she sees me," said Pale. Blue almost danced into the throne room, exclaiming excitedly that Pink was home. Steven and Pink and the other gems entered the hall.

"How is this possible?" asked White

"Because of me," said Pale walking in

"Pale Blue? Oh my stars, you're home!" exclaimed White. Yellow looked coldly at Pale

"Oh who are these humans?" asked White

"These are the ones I lived with, in the realm I went to," said Pale.

"Oh, this is wonderful! All the thrones will be filled," exclaimed Blue.

"I'm going to go to my room, I'll leave you four to catch up and explain things," said Pale. The ninja and their families followed her.

"Pearl, could you warp to Earth and get some food and drinks for the humans please," said Pale

"Yes my diamond," said Pearl, going to the warp in the corner of the room.

"Pebbles, my little ones could you make the room look like this?" asked Pale to the little pebbles and showing them a drawing of a room with bunk beds and tables and couches. The pebbles got right to work and pearl soon came back with 30 pizzas and cases of soda. Pale sat in the corner on a chair, this would only be temporary until steven went to Earth to get living places arranged for all the people. Her gems had taken up their old duties on homeworld and scouting out new planets for growing gems. Cole walked over to her,

"Mind shrinking a bit so I can hold you?" asked Cole smiling at her. Pale chuckled and shifted her physical form to be the old height she was as Zane. Cole pulled her close. Suddenly the diamond chime rang out, the Pale Blue chime hadn't been used in eons.

"Sounds like Pink wants to talk to me," sighed Pale as Pearl opened the door to reveal Mega pearl, the fusion of both of Pink's pearls.

"Pale Blue Diamond, Steven and Pink want to see you," said Mega pearl

"I'm coming," said Pale, shifting to her real size and glancing at the people

"Don't worry, we'll be fine here," said Cole

"If you need anything call for one of my guards the Thunderegg Agates are on duty right now," said Pale

"Ok" said Cole. Pale left and walked down the hall to Pink's sauna. Greg and Steven, as well as Pink, were in there,

"Pink, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Pale

"Yes," said Pink. Pale took a seat, this was one of the few rooms in the palace that had the symbols of all five diamonds in it.

"About what?" asked Pale.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a way to be with my family," said Pink. She, Steven, and the Crystal gems had talked for a long time, trying to mend the broken trust they had.

"Just part of my powers," said Pale

"Yellow thinks you have too much power," said Pink

"Maybe I do, but if it bothers her then she can just say it to my face," snapped Pale.  
"I wasn't around long enough to get to know you, but I know yellow if you want someone other than blue or white to talk to her I can," said Pink

"No, I need to deal with her my self," said Pale, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Pearl, Sumon yellow to my reading chamber, I need to have a chat with her," said Pale walking to her old section of the palace, glad to see that it had been maintained and new books had been added. She sat in her favorite chair. Her pearl went to ring the diamond chime to summon yellow to Pale.

"What is it now?" asked Yellow, seeing Pale's Pearl

"Yellow Diamond, my diamond would like to speak with you in the library," said Pale's Pearl

"What does she want?" snapped Yellow. Pearl kept silent as they walked, yellow pearl being her normal snooty self. Both pearls waited outside the door for their diamonds, but freedom had begun to go to Yellow Pearl's head and she peaked through the door.

"Oh don't be so naive, you've always been white's favorite!" snapped Yellow at pale

"Perhaps if you tried being nice instead of a warmonger, your gems wouldn't be terrified of you!" said Pale

"This coming from the only one of us who got to keep her armies and make new planets!" said Yellow

"Because I don't colonize inhabited worlds! Not without speaking the current ruler of those worlds and coming to a deal, Ever hear of Diplomacy? Yellow!" shouted Pale

"WE ARE A WARRIOR RACE! PALE!" Shouted Yellow

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN WAR IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER!" shouted Pale

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN PINK WAS!" shouted Yellow, before covering her mouth, she realized how she had been playing favorites, she loved Pink but hated Pale, but they had the same goals and ideals, how could she love Pink but hate Pale?

"I-I'm sorry," said Yellow

"You certainly have changed, you've never apologized before," said Pale with a smile

"I'm still trying, I promised Steven," said Yellow

"I'm glad, please, can we just set our silly feud aside, if for no one else but Steven and Pink," said Pale

"I'm glad you brought her back," said Yellow hugging Pale.


	5. Mother and Son

**Your girl Night is back, I own neither Ninjago or Steven Universe. Oh yeah I made Garmadon good again.**

Steven was showing the Ninja and their families around beach city. Wu asked about the possibility of opening a dojo for teaching martial arts and Kai's parents decided to help Bismuth teach blacksmithing, Ray was ecstatic when he saw her forge. Lou and Greg had become good friends and Lou was helping Saddie with vocal exercises. Nya quickly befriended lapis and added a new section to the art class, functional art with Jay helping out. Jay's parents set up their junk yard again with the help of Pale's Chrysoprase gems, it was a very popular spot for getting stuff for meep-morps. Kai got a job at Fish Stew Pizza tending the ovens, on top of all the Pizza he wanted. Misako got a job at the library. Everyone was happy and had found or made a place for themselves over the past six months. Beach city was a very accepting place and things were working out well, except for one person, or rather, one gem. Pink seemed to be avoiding everyone and everything, preferring to hide in her room of the temple. Steven sighed, of all the gems he had helped find a new purpose, he never imagined needing to help his mother. She came out of her room and saw Steven.

"Hi mom," said Steven with a small smile. Pink looked at him,

"Oh, Steven, I didn't see you there," said Pink

"Did your father send you to come get me?' asked Pink looking around for Greg,

"No, I wanted to talk to you myself," said Steven

"Oh," said Pink. Steven sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Pink turned into Rose so she could better fit on the couch. They sat next to each other, silent at first.

"I used to be so angry with you, for well, everything, but then I realized that I forgot about how you changed, I forgot that you had tried to become better because I learned about you kind of backward, you used to be someone I strived to be like, then the more I learned about your past the more I wanted to be nothing like you, I forgot that by the time you had me, you had changed, the you that had me and the you before you met dad, are two different people, I forgot that. I forgot you were a person striving to change and that you had," said Steven

"Steven, I made so many mistakes, I hadn't thought that if the past came back, it would be you dealing with those mistakes, that's probably the biggest mistake I ever made," said Pink

"Things are half fixed, but we still have a long way to go before everything is better," said Steven. Rose wanted to hug her son, she had never been able to hold her baby, now everything was awkward and she didn't know if he would even want her to hug him.

"Steven, I know there's a lot to fix but could we maybe start with a hug?" asked Rose apprehensive about how Steven would respond, he was almost 17 and had probably outgrown hugs. Steven climbed into her lap and allowed her to hold him, it felt good to be held by his mother. Right now she wasn't an interstellar being, she wasn't a liar, a warrior or a tantrum-throwing brat, she was just his mom, who loved him and wanted to be his mother. Steven felt the stress of the last 4 years building up, all the exhaustion and fear he had repressed, every last stressful memory all hitting him at once, and he cried, he sobbed into his mother's embrace, clutching her, needing this moment with her. Rose rubbed Steven's back as she held him, this is what mothers did, she had watched mothers for so long during her time on Earth, she just never realized how wonderful it felt to hold her child and comfort him, to know he needed and wanted her. Greg came into the house after grocery shopping, he saw Rose and Steven. He dropped the bags on the counter and went to his girlfriend and Son.

"Hey Stuball, what's wrong?" asked Greg, joining the hug.

"Nothing, everything is perfect for once," sniffed Steven, smiling but not letting go of his parents. Pearl had entered the room, none of the three seeing her but she smiled.

"Happily ever after here we are," she sang quietly and left, wanting to give the family a bit of alone time. Volleyball was waiting for her and smiled, taking Pearl's hand in hers. Meanwhile, Pale blue was laying in a field, shrunk down to the size she was as Zane. Cole came up to her after a long day of helping out at Wu's new dojo.

"Hey," smiled Cole

"Hey," said Pale. Cole lay down next to her and pulled her close.

"Everyone is happy and the universe is at peace, the corrupted gems are completely healed and Pink talked to jasper. Any plan to thwart the peace will be taken care of swiftly, things are perfect," said Pale closing her eyes and cuddling close to Cole.

"Ninjago will find new heroes, the elemental masters are still there, they can handle things," said Cole, thinking allowed

"Wu doesn't seem too worried so I don't think we should worry either," said Pale

"Yeah, though guess who came by the dojo asking for a job," laughed Cole

"Who?" asked Pale

"Jasper, Wu told her he'd have to teach her a few things before she could teach other gems, mainly when not to fight and stuff like that, I think he scared her," said Cole

"Big bad Jasper scared of old Wu, ha, now that's hilarious" said Pale.

"Is Steven finally talking to his mom?" asked Cole

"Yeah, I think so, I think Lloyd talked to him," said Pale.

"Wonder how soon it will be before Greg and Pink get married," said Cole

"That will be the biggest event in gem history, a human marrying a diamond," said Pale

"I wonder if Lloyd will ever have a whole family," said Cole

"I might go back to Ninjago and try to reform Garmadon, I'll be back soon," said Pale, Kissing Cole and going back to her normal size, she opened a portal between the two realms and went through, landing right in front of Garmadon.

"What the? Who are you?" exclaimed Garmadon as he was currently trapped in the grasp of the massive woman in front of him.

"I am Pale Blue Diamond, for you transgressions against friends of the great diamond pentarchy you are to be reformed in the water of roses," said Pale, she reopened the portal and went back to Earth, Garmadon firmly clutched in her fist so he couldn't move. She went to Rose's fountain and dropped Garmadon into it, if diamond essence could bring a human back to life, she figured the essence of five diamonds could reform an Oni. She waited, hoping her assumptions were right. She shifted to look like Zane again, someone Garmadon would recognize. Zane smiled when the gray-haired sensei came up for air, it worked.

"Hello Sensei Garmadon," said Zane

"Zane? Where am I, where's that massive woman?" asked Garmadon. Zane laughed and Shifted back to her normal form.

"You mean me?" asked Pale

"What's going on?" asked Garmadon, looking around

"This isn't Ninjago,"

"You're right, it's not, it's my home realm," said Pale

"Where is Lloyd?" asked Garmadon

"Back in the town we all live in now, he's helping Wu run a new dojo" said Pale. She shifted down to a more reasonable size.

"It might be easier for Wu to explain everything," said Pale. They got onto the warp and went into little homeworld. They then went into town and found the other ninja and Wu at Lars's shop eating cake.

"DAD!" exclaimed Lloyd, jumping into his father's arms. It was the aftermath of the last battle all over again, only this time, Garmadon was back for good. Pale smiled and walked off, knowing the family needed some alone time. She looked towards the temple and saw Pink and Greg with Steven, all of them seemed really happy, Pale saw a glint of silver on Pink's hand, an engagement ring no doubt. Pale smiled as she walked into the meadow she was planning on doing something drastic, but it would ensure Cole stayed with her forever.


End file.
